Recent technology convergence between mobile phones and digital media players, such as with the iPhone™, are increasingly placing in the hands of consumers small, portable devices capable of storing large amounts of video content. While these handheld devices typically include a video screen, the visual experience of a high resolution, large format display can never be replicated in such a device simply because of the physical size limitations expected of a hand held device. As a result, consumers are now seeking high-quality, portable, color displays to augment their handheld video devices. One such display is worn on the user's face or head similar to a pair of eyeglasses or headphones. Through recent dramatic developments in optical technologies, these devices can provide the appearance of a large format, high resolution display.
One example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,088,234 issued to Naito, et al. and assigned to Matsushita Electrical Industries. The wearable information device described in that patent can display certain information to notify the user (e.g., information about arrival of an e-mail).
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,096 issued to Spitzer and assigned to MyVu Corporation. That device includes a projection type display attached to one end of a head-mountable support. An eyepiece assembly is attached to a second end of the support. The support maintains the projection system and the eyepiece assembly in alignment along an optical path.
A further device is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/152,462 by Jacobsen, et al. and assigned to Kopin Corporation, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference.